


Those Three Words Will Help Him Rest

by Dzzingly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is dead but comfort for you people, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzzingly/pseuds/Dzzingly
Summary: Where Dean actually confesses his feelings and deals with them after Castiel dies. A little comfort at the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Those Three Words Will Help Him Rest

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! This is just a small quick one shot that I wrote out when Cas died but decided to post it so enjoy!

Cas um

Cas was gone.

And it was real. No bringing him back. No hugging him tightly when he returned and Dean would feel a weight being lifted off his chest. No...

Cas was dead for good and Dean didn't know what to do.

_"I love you." Cas had said, a small smile on his face as he spoke the words that he had been wanting for say for years now and the moment he got to say them. He was taken away._

Dean had stood frozen in the moment. Thoughts were racing through his mind as he tried to think of anything he could of said back to him.

He should of said it...

Sam spoke to him earlier when they got back to the bunker. He noticed the way his brother was doing it again. Shutting out his feelings and waiting for it to turn to anger. 

_"Dean?" Sam asked. "You alright?"_

_Dean replied with a simple, "yeah I'm fine."_

_Sam knew that wasn't the truth. It was so easy to see considering he was his brother. Cas was dead. It hurt him too but he knew that Dean was in more pain than he liked to show._

_"You know you can talk to me about it, right?"_

_Dean glanced back at his brother with hardened eyes. "Talk to you about what?" He asked, pretending to be clueless. He didn't want to speak about it. Not now. Not ever._

_Sam screwed his face up. "About any of it. About what happened. About Cas, Dean."_

_Dean sighed. He placed both of his hands down onto the table in front of him. "I don't want to talk about it-"_

_"Why not Dean?" Sam asked, letting the anger get to himself. He hated the way Dean was acting like it didn't happen. "He's dead! And what? You're acting like it didn't happen?! Doesn't it hurt you? That your best friend is dead and you didn't get to say-" Sam cut himself off shortly, catching his breath from his speech._

_"Didn't get to what?"_

_Sam let out a long breath that he had been keeping in, he rubbed his forehead. "That you didn't get to admit that you love him-"_

_"Jesus Christ, Sammy." Dean replied, pushing himself away from the wooden table so he could begin to walk to his bedroom where he could get away from this but Sammy followed on after him._

_"It's true though, isn't it? You love him. There's nothing wrong with that." Sam said. "The only thing wrong is that you won't admit that you're in pain. Not even to me."_

_Dean swung around, face blank as he could get it. "Sammy." He said sternly. "I'm fine. Really."_

_Sam didn't believe him. He wasn't stupid but he backed down. "Just..." He sighed, "just don't pretend it didn't happen."_

Sam had came to check on him every hour, knocking on his door to make sure his big brother was okay. Dean appreciated it but he needed the alone time to think as he was sitting down on the bed with his head in his hands as he tried to think of what to say. Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, he begun to say, "Cas, um, I know that you aren't here or that you'll ever be here again but uh." He reopened his eyes, lifting his head from his hands. What the hell was he meant to say? "This so stupid. You're dead, what can I say? That it hurts? Goddamn it Cas. Of course it does!" 

"You don't just drop that on someone like me and die straight after. What the hell was I meant to say man?" 

Dean gently punch his hand into his other. "Of course I do you idiot. There's no way in hell I don't. I..." Dean looked down. Just say it you coward. 

" _I love you_." Dean whispered. "I'm sorry that I couldn't say it back, you didn't exactly give me enough time. Hell you never do but I do. So wherever you may be, I hope you heard that because I'm never saying that again." Dean added. He did it. He said it. 

_Now somewhere in a utterly empty place, surrounded by nothing in the middle of nowhere stood the angel, Castiel. This wasn't the empty. He was sure of that. He was dead. Fully dead, all the way dead but he could rest in peace because he had heard those three words flutter out of Dean's Winchesters mouth saying, "I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Show really needs to let DEAN DEAL WITH HIS FEELINGS AHHHH but I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
